headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Star Trek: The Next Generation: Encounter at Farpoint
"Encounter at Farpoint" is the pilot episode of the syndicated sci-fi television Star Trek: The Next Generation. Directed by Corey Allen, it first aired on September 26th, 1987. The script was written by Star Trek creator Gene Roddenberry and veteran series producer D.C. Fontana. The series takes place some seventy years after the adventures of the crew of the original USS Enterprise and introduces a brand new cast of characters as well as a new flagship, the ''USS Enterprise'' NCC-1701-D. In this two-hour pilot, the Enterprise receives a new captain, the taciturn Jean-Luc Picard who finds himself in the unenviable position of having to break in a new crew. His support staff includes his first officer William T. Riker, the android helmsman Data, tactical officer Tasha Yar, chief engineer Geordi LaForge, medical officer Beverly Crusher, ship's counselor Deanna Troi and Starfleet's first Klingon officer, Lieutenant Worf. The crew of the Enterprise encounter an all-powerful cosmic being known as Q, who tests the captain's resolve by running him through a gauntlet of tests to see if mankind is ready to discover what lies beyond the stars. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Special Guest Star Featuring Notes & Trivia * Star Trek: The Next Generation was created by Gene Roddenberry. * Stardate: 41153.7 * Actor DeForest Kelley is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Casting director Junie Lowry-Johnson is credited as Junie Lowry in this episode. * "Encounter at Farpoint" aired on the exact same date as the pilot episode of Star Trek: Enterprise, "Broken Bow (Part 1)", albeit nineteen years apart. * The Battle Bridge Conn is later identified as Transporter Chief Miles O'Brien. O'Brien's character will make further appearances throughout the course of the series and eventually become a main character on the spin-off series Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. * Q appears next in the season one episode "Hide and Q". Bloopers * In the first scene when Jean-Luc Picard enters the bridge, Data can be seen exercising his fingers before typing away at his console. Being a robot, he should not have to do this. Quotes : Data: Difficult? Simply solve the mystery of Farpoint Station. .... : Data: Prejudice is very human. .... : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: How old do you think I am? : Data: 137 years, Admiral, according to Starfleet records. : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: Explain how you remember that so exactly! : Data: I remember every fact I am exposed to, sir. : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: I don't see no points on your ears, boy, but you sound like a Vulcan. : Data: No, sir. I am an android. : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: Hmph. Almost as bad. : Data: I thought it was generally accepted, sir, that Vulcans are an advanced and most honorable race. : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: They are, they are. And damn annoying at times. .... : Q: Thou art notified that thy kind hath infiltrated the galaxy too far already. Thou art directed to return to thine own solar system immediately. ... : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: Well, this is a new ship. But she's got the right name. Now, you remember that, you hear? : Data: I will, sir. : Leonard "Bones" McCoy: You treat her like a lady. And she'll always bring you home. .... : Q: You will now answer to the charge of being a grievously savage race. : Jean-Luc Picard: 'Grievously savage' could mean anything. I will answer only specific charges. : Q: Are you certain you want a full disclosure of human ugliness? So be it, fool. See also External Links * * * "Encounter at Farpoint" at Wikipedia * "Encounter at Farpoint" at Memory Alpha * * * * ---- Category:1987/Episodes Category:September, 1987/Episodes